


finally, able to rest.

by zephyrrwind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream dies but it’s okay because he was ready, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Sacrifice, he’s free now, im sorry, im telling you now that dream will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: dream knows how to get rid of the blood vines, but at a cost.EVERYONE OTHER THEN THE DREAMTEAM AND SAM IS SPOKEN TOO BUT THEY DONT SPEAK.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	finally, able to rest.

Dream had convinced Sam and Tommy to let him out, the blood vines had spread everywhere and he knew how to get rid of them.

“Miss me?” He purred out with fake cockiness. 

Everyone’s heads snapped toward his familiar voice, he smiled bitterly, it was bittersweet they were all together without him.

”Dream- why why are you here?!?” Dream didn’t notice who said it, he didn’t care honestly. 

“Dream if you pull anything I will kill you.” Sam spits “I know I know” dream waved it off trying to mask how hurt he was.

Slowly, he walked up to the giant egg, everyone had been released from its control luckily so this was easier, Dream knew what this would take and was ready. He’s been ready since he found out about the blood vines.

Dream didn’t have his mask so his sad smile was seen clearly by the others as he looked up at the giant egg. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, he knew the price and he was ready but the thought was still scary, he wishes he could ask for a hug from puffy, or his old friends. 

He turned to look at them, everyone on the smp was gathered here. It was a beautiful sight to see, everyone comfortable and happy around eachother. It’s all he ever wanted. Tears slid down his face causing even more surprised looks. He smiled. 

“I guess it’s my time.” 

No one said anything, too confused to form coherent thought.

He looked at the egg, and slowly put his forehead against it, he could feel the anger and evil, he destroyed it with the last of his admin power, he knew he would die and he was okay with it. 

Some eyes widened, some knew what was happening others were just confused.

Red climbed up his arms, his veins, overtaking his eyes and everything within him. He smiled at the thought of being able to rest.

He turned and did a slow bow, a ‘thank you for everything’, a final ‘I love you.’

Sapnap and George ran to him, hugging him tightly, they had by now all realized that the admin is dying. 

“Why do you have to go..?” George let out a sob “Dream- why- why are you leaving us again.” 

“Dream please.” Sapnap let tears slide down his face. 

Dream looked at them, still stuck in their arms, “I know it hurts, I’m sorry but this is the only way, I’m ready to leave. It will be painless.” He smiled and slid out of their arms, he walked around giving nods and hugs to the others, “head up king” he said to eret, glasses lost and tears glistening on their skin.

“Cmon blood god, what happened to hardened warrior?” Tears were forming in the pink haired man’s eyes, Techno let dream rest his hand on his cheek and give him a smile. 

“Live on fundy.” He said to the hybrid. He was already balling, and soon in the arms of the blonde. 

“Thank you for everything bad.” 

“Continue to be a great builder and redstone worker Sam, i know you will be great one day.” 

“Thank you for staying for the long run, punz.”

”Tommy, tubbo, stay together for me alright?”

“I love you puffy, my mother.” 

“Your wings will be back after I pass, Fly phil, continue to be free.”

”Karl, quackity, take care of sapnap for me okay? I hate that I won’t be there for your wedding.” 

“I’m sorry ranboo, for everything. I hope you can continue without me to hold you down.”

“Wilbur, schlatt, don’t be villains again please, just chill alright?”

”Niki, rest.” 

“Alyssa, you came back just in time, welcome home.” 

“Ant, Callahan, purpled, ponk continue to be good for me, alright?” 

“Don’t stay bound here corpse, go live on, don’t feel like you have to be here.” 

“Take care of bad for me, skeppy.”

And in the end he had decided to lay down in a flower field, everyone laying around, when his heart stopped and everyone continued to cry he was smiling. He was finally able to rest.

Even years later, even still they mourn the death every year on that day, they also celebrate. They celebrate the freedom of their friend who’s no longer bound to their world, stuck with his demons now able to fly and be free among the stars. 

And maybe, just maybe they would all be okay again too.


End file.
